A Teenager Forever
by Edwards Angel RosAlie
Summary: This is my own version of Twiligtht, its different but similar in some ways.


_Hey this is my 3rd time trying ot write this story!! I have it on polyvore but I just changed the charcters names to Twilight charcters. Also it takes place in Reston, Virgina instead of Forks, Washington._

**Chapter 1 **

I got to school early today determined to get a good parking spot. When you turn sixteen you are so thrilled to get in a car and drive away into the open highway. Until you get on the highway and relies that you aren't the only driver who wants to get on the road of freedom and adventure. I found out about this three weeks after I got my licenses, and it has been two months since I've been driving and now the thought of going anywhere makes me want to hurl.

When I was about eight years old I would always wanted to go on a big road trip starting from Virginia and stopping at New York City for a week, but now after driving for awhile a road trip is the last thing on my mind. Though I have loved the city as long as I could remember it was never dull or boring place. Whenever I heard the name _New York City_ the way it sounded to my ears was like a catchy melody. Maybe someday I will live there.

After as what it felt like an hour of searching for a space I found one! Plus it was only a row away from the school, thank god! I parked my bright blue Toyota FJ Cruiser; it's the perfect car for me. It's a bold looking car. Also in my opinion to me it just sticks out from the rest of the crowd. Without different things in life what would be the point of living, I say to myself every morning giving me a reason to get through the day with dreaded school. After that I got out and grabbed my neon orange backpack…again special me.

I walked out to where the school bus stopped to drop of the students to wait for my friend Alice. Alice is the friend you can always know will have your back. She is also one of the prettiest girls in school, but guys won't talk to her because, well. I hate to say it but she is kind of a nerd. I'm not saying it's a bad thing to get good grades but sometimes school and homework will be all she talks about! Every now and then I have to change the subject when we are talking.

The bus came in a squeaky stop and out came Alice; she walked out and flipped her long brown hair as she looked for me. She was in her usual school girl outfit, plaid skirt and polo shirt with flats. "Alice I'm over her!" I yelled to her. Alice and I have been best friends since seventh grade, she helped my when I was down with an ex-friend I don't want to think about right now.

"Hey!! Girly" She said running over to me.

"So did you have any luck finding a car?" Alice had been looking at cars for five weeks now

"Well here is how it went. We went to the Honda dealership to look and every time it was the same thing."

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Ok so if I found I car my Dad would say it wasn't safe enough, and if he found a car I wouldn't like it. After five hours I finally found a car that was safe and cute but-"She paused and looked down at the ground.

"But…" I was worried what she was going to say next. I felt so sorry for her; I never knew looking for a car could take this long. I know your first car should be one that is special, but not over the top and it can take a while to find the perfect one, but five weeks?

"It was too expensive!!!" She said stomping her feet like a two year old.

"Ohh I'm sorry. Need a hug?" I said trying to comfort her.

She nodded with a big pout on her face. I gave her the biggest hug a person could give in the world. "Thanks I really needed a good girl to girl talk, my aunt Avery can be helpful…but not always, what would I do without you?" Alice said back with a warm smile. That was one of the many reason why I really liked, Alice we were both only children so we are kind of like each other sisters.

"I don't know, but I do know if we don't start heading to class now we are going to be so late we will have detention for a month." With that being said we raced to class rushing through the halls to get to first period English.

*********************************************

"For the love of god will Mr. Fitzgerald ever shut up!?" I said as we were walking down the hall to our lockers Alice's locker was just eight down from mine.

"What are you talking about? He always gets into detail and explains everything your saying it like it's a bad thing!" She said defending her fellow teachers. He I appreciate them and all but sometimes they get on my last nerves!

"Alice enough with the school talk subject change please." I said as nice as possible.

"Ok…then what do you have next?" she asked me.

"I have history next yippee!" I said sarcastically as I slammed my locker door.

"Oh yeah that's always a class filled with excitement", Alice said rolling her eyes as she slammed her door as well. I am so grateful she agrees with me that history is the worst subject on earth!

We both giggled at that comment and walked to our classes and agreed to meet back up again at lunch.

I walked in to class and sat down in the second row, I never really liked the front row. You always get stirred at by the teacher when they ask a question, like they expect an answer from you just because you are in the front row. Also if you're watching a movie in class the TV is right in your face, and because the TVs are so old the picture is a big blur.

I was getting my homework out from the weekend and opened my notebook ready to take notes or draw pictures. Also I could write a poem that was in my head. I hope the would just be doing review so I could write my poem down. I love it when my words get on a blank piece of paper and become colorful. Someday I will become a famous author and be on the New York Times Best Seller list, another reason to love New York City.

I was day dreaming of my life as famous author and then something strange happened, as if the air in the room had a new vibe. It was like as if a knife was being stabbed into an empty soul. It wasn't even dark like that but it made me think of darkness. It was unknown really…

It was a person that changed the mood. He looked like a new student and was going to be a popular in a week with his looks. He had ash-brown hair; his eyes were a hazel like nothing I've seen before. They were so beautiful with a tent of blue so it was like they weren't even considered hazel, and with perfect eyelashes above them. His skin was flawless not one pimple on it, though he was pretty pale. Like that mattered it made his skin look like soft white sand! Plus he was about 5'9 a perfect height in my opinion.

I was completely in a daze as he was walking towards me. I couldn't believe I was acting like this letting some guy take over me. Wait!!! He was walking towards me. Of all people in this room this guy I have never meet before who was drop dead handsome was walking towards me? I was freaking out so I just stated to draw a flower, and twirl my dark blonde hair.

He was leaning down to me and said, "Is this seat taken?" pointing to the seat to my left.

I was in total shock by his soothing yet vibrant voice. I think he stole my voice when he entered this room…

"Uhh nope…go ahead." I said as my heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. It felt like a rocket getting ready to shot into space I hope he didn't noticed. I never liked it when I was the center of attention.

He was turning to my side and the way he did it made it feel like he was going to attack at me like a lion. Then he spoke again, "Hello I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" This guy defiantly doesn't belong here. The way he acts is just so unusual, with every move he made every word he said was taking over my thoughts.

My breath was taken away… I was quite and left this world to think of something to say. I thought it over and came back to earth and was about to tell him my name when Mrs. Colbie entered the room and said, "Sorry I'm a little late class, the printer was jammed." Teachers can ruin everything.

"We'll talk after class" He said with a small smile. Or I could just walk away and talk to him another day when he isn't so strange. New to a new school can always be frustrating a week should change him up.

Yet again I was still blown out of my mind and couldn't wait till lunch to tell Alice! Though he was totally weird, but he probably was the hottest guy that ever had the time of day to talk to me.

*********************************

"…And so class how did World War two start again?" said Mrs. Colbie ending on of her rants on about wars. Oh please god make time go faster, my eyes were glued to the clock counting the seconds until the bell rang.

Then thank the heavens the bell rang and the evil of history was over. I think to myself that what's in the past is in the past and let's leave it that way, and yet I still go to history class.

"We will pick up tomorrow class, remember to read chapters four and five in your textbooks and answer ALL of the questions at the end of each chapter." said Mrs. Colbie and her little rants, and because of her rant the class moaned. I wish she would just stop already!

I was walking out of the class room escaping the empty and boring world of history plus to leave David and wait till he is normal to talk to him, if that would ever happen. Now I was on my way to a class with drama, excitement, adventure, and romance, creative writing. I was planning out the next chapter in my short story. The story I is basically my journal I write about my life but add more drama to it, a story is nothing without drama.

My mood was relaxed and clam until that strange feeling happened again. This time it felt as if an unknown creature was stalking me and gaining speed, faster and faster….

"Hello again", Edward said out of nowhere. I thought I lost him, and he would just forget about me but I was wrong.

"Hey" I said shyly. I was so nervous I didn't know what else to say.

"So what's your name?" He asked with a tempting voice, I had to tell him my name.

"Isabella. But people just call me Bella" I said with my heart pounding like a rocket again. I was getting so nervous I started to twirl my hair. That's of my habits I never got out of when I was a kid.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella" He said with his small smile that was stunning and with a calmer voice. I started to relax more. This wasn't like me at all I was becoming very emotional around him.

I wanted to keep talking to him so I asked him a basic question. "Are you new to South Lakes" With South Lakes being a big school and all you never know if someone is new to the school or just transferred from a different class because of schedule change in the year.

"Yeah I am" He said grimly with a mysterious expression on his face.

I kept up with the questions I didn't want to stop talking to him, not yet. I would think I would want to ditch him and head straight to creative writing class, but I couldn't stop something was controlling me and I didn't know what it could be. "So where did you move from?"

He just looked straight ahead for a while then glanced at me and said, "I moved from New York City." The way he said New York City he made it sound so dull and unexciting, when it so isn't! That was my favorite place in the entire world!!

"Wow! You lived in my favorite city! That must have had an unbelievable life there!" I said with so much emotion.

"Yeah you got that right an unbelievable life" He said saying with a sinister voice.

"Mhmm" I said a little scared now. I was starting to breathe a little heavy with all my nerves in a bunch.

"Well I got to go, bye." Edward said as he was storming through the crowd like a lightning bolt through thick black stormy clouds.

I walked to class with my mind cluttered with questions about Edward.


End file.
